Mario Party 10 (Nintendo)
Mario Party 10 is a video game developed and published by Nintendo. It combines features from earlier Mario Party games. Minigames will be after every turn and stars will be twenty coins, with some exceptions. Mario Party 10 is the eighth game of the series overall. New Features Like in every Mario Party game, Mario Party 10 has a ton of new features. Because it is the 10th installment of the Mario Party franchise, Nintendo was well aware that it was time to add in retro minigames and boards to the Mario Party mix. There are 145 retro minigames and 10 retro boards. There are 15 new "nitro" boards to go along with it. The biggest feature added to Mario Party 10 will be Elimination Mode. It can be a 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27 or 30 turn game. Every 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 turns, someone will be eliminated. The person eliminated will be in last place for each time and the game ends after the second to last person is eliminated. This will be an option for Party Mode. Just like in the newer Mario games released by Nintendo, there's an Internet Mode and you can verse players online. There will be a randomization of spaces each game, so the star location will change and the Donkey Kong Space will change the next time you do the board. Many people complained in the past that the game was getting "repetitive and boring, as there is lack of difference and change". There's also new ways to play and you can play faster also. You can skip CPU turns to make the game faster. You can also play party mode with just 2 or 3 players too, along with 8 players. Playing with 2 or 3 players will only include 4-Player Minigames (if 2 or 3 players), Duel Minigames (with 2 players), Bowser and Donkey Kong Minigames (if 2 or 3 players) and Battle Minigames (with 2 or 3 players). Removed Features Just about everything from Mario Party 9 is removed. There will be minigames after every turn and the minigames won't be as simple. Ztar Stars and regular stars are returning, but you have to buy them and they are in regular bunches, like in Mario Party 1-7. There won't be "dice blocks" from Mario Party 9 or even "candy" in Mario Party 8 to get, as orbs are returning. Lucky and unlucky spaces will not be returning, either. Driving in the kart will also be retired too, as Nintendo said "we are trying to forget everything about Mario Party 8 and Mario Party 9 and bringing it back to the originals and the modern-day classics." Returning Features Because it is Mario Party 10 and Nintendo made it clear that they want to go back to be classic, Koopa Kid and his space and orb returns, plus story mode boss also returns. For most boards, stars will go back to it's usual 20 coins and like mentioned above, there won't be any mini stars returning from Mario Party 9. Orbs from previous Mario Party games will also be returning and those are listed below, after a disastrous two game session of candies and dice blocks. You can buy items in a shop, just like Mario Party 6 and 7 (coins will be easier to get and you can get more items now too!) Mario Party 10 is a return to the past for the other Mario Parties. The prime of Mario Party (5-7) will have a lot of features returning and 1-4 will have several aspects returning too. However, 8, 9 and DS won't have many things returning. For example, there are boards, hosts and minigames returning, but there are more minigames for Mario Parties 5-7 than the others. 8-Player Minigames and Day and Night, two features from Mario Parties 6 and 7 will be the final two features returning, after a lot of people loving the aspects of the game and requesting to add it back. You have to buy the Jackpot Shop to make it playable on many boards. The Jackpot Shop returns from Faire Square in Mario Party 6. Players that lined up three coin bags got all the coins that was saved up from players' past payments. A minor thing that will be returning is allowing to throw an orb ten spaces in front of you. However, a new change that's related to this will be introduced, which is throwing it ten spaces behind you. This was introduced in Mario Party 6 and was gone once Candies replaced Orbs in Mario Party 8. Finally, the biggest surprise and one of the things many people wanted is returning, Mini-Game Stadium and Mini-Game Coaster. There are also a couple of retro mini-game mode areas returning, but the two Mario Party 1 areas are the biggest thing wanted back. Characters There will be a total of 12 characters to originally start out with and there will be another 6 unlockable and 6 buyable characters, for a grand total of 24 playable characters. File:Birdo MP9.png|Birdo File:Boo.png|Boo File:Daisy.png|Daisy File:KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa File:NSMBWii_Luigi.png|Luigi File:Mario_NSMB2.png|Mario File:NSMBWiiPeach.png|Peach File:Toad.png|Toad File:MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette File:NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi File:LazyWario.png|Wario File:Yoshi FS.png|Yoshi File:Donkey kong.png|Donkey Kong Unlockable Characters File:600px-Blooper.PNG|Blooper File:DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong File:FunkyKongJungleClimber.png|Funky Kong File:Luma.png|Luma File:Kamek YBA.png|Kamek File:Wiggler Walking.png|Wiggler Buyable Characters File:BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi File:Baby_Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Baby Mario File:DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong File:Kamek YBA.png|Kamek File:Hammer_Brother..png|Hammer Bro File:PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalina Game Modes Mario Party 10 features six modes. Party Mode Party Mode features all the hosts, several boards and minigames all packed into one big game of either: 15, 20, 25, 30 or 50 turns. Hosts *Mario Party 1: Green Toad and Talking Parrot *Mario Party 2: Blue Toad *Mario Party 3: Millennium Star and Tumble *Mario Party 4: Shy Guy *Mario Party 5: All the stars *Mario Party 6: Brighton and Twila *Mario Party 7: Toadsworth *Mario Party 8: MC Ballyhoo and Top Hat *Mario Party 9: Yellow Toad *Mario Party 10: Professor Elvin Gadd Boards There will be ten Mario Party 15 nitro boards and 10 retro boards. Nitro games will include all the new boards, new minigames and all the previous hosts (you can switch it to include old minigames too). Nitro *Luigi's Mansion: Luigi's Mansion *Mario Kart 64: Moo Moo Farmb *Mario Kart: Double Dash: Dino Dino Jungle *Mario Kart: Double Dash: Mushroom Bridgeb *Mario Kart: Double Dash: Rainbow Roadu *Mario Kart DS: Waluigi Pinballu *Mario Kart Wii: Coconut Mallb *Mario Kart Wii: Maple Treeway *Mario Kart 7: Music Park *Mario Party: Party Box *Mario Super Sluggers: Daisy Cruiser *Paper Mario: Dry Dry Desert *Super Mario Galaxy: Honeyhive Galaxyu *Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza *WarioWare: WarioWareWorldu Retro *Mario Party 1: Peach's Birthday Cake *Mario Party 2: Bowser Land *Mario Party 3: Creepy Cavern *Mario Party 4: Koopa's Seaside Soriee *Mario Party 5: Future Dream *Mario Party 6: Clockwork Castle *Mario Party 6: Towering Treetop *Mario Party 7: Neon Heights *Mario Party 8: Shy Guy's Perplex Express *Mario Party 9: Bob-omb Factory Orbs *1-Up Mushroom (10) - Makes you get an extra turn.b *Bandit - Steals coins from the player. *Blue Shell - Makes you lose a turn.u *Bob-omb (20) - After three people pass it, it explodes and you lose 20 coins. *Bone (15) - Makes the player avoid getting hit by a Chain Chomp. *Bongo (10) - Everyone donates a number of coins after you play the bongos.b *Bubble (10) - Moves someone forward ten spaces. *Bullet Bill (30) - If it hits someone, they lose 50 coins. *Cannon (20) - Shoots you anywhere in the board.b *Chain Chomp (30) - Steals a star or 30 coins.b *Cursed Mushroom - Makes you roll a 1-3 only. *Dry Bowser (5) - Switches orbs around. *Duel (10) - Starts a duel. *Flashlight (15) - Makes the player avoid losing items to King Boo. *Golden Mushroom (30) - Quadriples your roll. *Goomba (10) - Starts a 4-Player Minigame right away. *Klepto - Sends the player to the start of the board. *Koopa Bank (10) - Collects 5 coins from everyone who goes by it.b *Koopa Donation (10) - Makes someone lose as many coins as the number you roll. *Koopa Kid - Becomes a Koopa Kid Space. *King Boo (30) - Steals a star or 30 coins. *Lakitu (5) - Give someone's capsule to you. *Magic Mushroom (30) - You can roll up to twenty-five instead of the normal ten for one turn.b *Mega Mushroom (20) - For each person you pass, they lose 15 coins.b *Metal Mushroom (15) - Avoids any traps. *Mini Mushroom (10) - Makes you go alternative routes if you are close to any.b *Monty Mole (30) - Makes you go to the star space.b *Mr. Blizzard (10) - If landed on, makes the player lose all their capsules. *Mushroom (10) - Gives you two dice blocks. *Podoboo (5) - Makes the passing player lose 10 coins. *Piranha Plant (15) - Makes the player lose half their coins. *Pushy Penguins - Pushes the player back ten spaces. *Queen Bee (15) - Stings someone to lose 20 coins. *Red Shell (10) - Makes someone lose a turn. *Reverse Mushroom (15) - Makes you go backwards on the board. *Slow Mushroom (5) - Makes the mushroom slower. *Spiny (5) - Makes a player lose 10 coins. *Super Mushroom (20) - Gives you three dice blocks. *Thwomp (10) - Stops the player from advancing onto more spaces. *Tweester (15) - Moves the star to a different location. *Ukiki - Throws your capsules in random spaces. *Vacuum (30) - Sucks up coins from all the players.b *Warp Pipe (10) - Switches spots with someone. *Zap (5) - Makes players lose 3 coins per space. Spaces File:Blue Space.png|You get three coins. File:Red Space.png|You get three coins. File:Happening Space.png|Something wild happens. File:Duel Space.png|Triggers a duel minigame. File:Battle Space.png|Triggers a battle minigame. File:Bowser Space.png|Something very unlucky happens. File:Koopa Kid Space.png|Something unlucky happens. File:Donkey Kong Space.png|Something lucky happens. Bowser Space *Everyone pays 10, 20 or 50 coins for a picture.u *Everyone moves back 10 spaces because of an earthquake. *Half of the board falls down for five turns. *Makes you lose 30 coins and gives everyone else 10 each. *Everyone starts with ten coins again. *Reverse Minigame: person in last place wins.b *Makes you lose all your coins (or half).u *"Gives you five stars."b *Gives you a zap orb next turn and for each space you pass, you lose 5 coins. *Makes you lose a star. *Surprises everyone with a "couple of surprises". If they say yes or no, there will be five more Bowser spaces. *Waits three turns on the start of the board. *Minigame. Donkey Kong Space *Gives you two more free orbs. *Gives you 20 more coins. *Makes you spin for either 5, 10, 20, 25 or 50 more coins. *Gives you a star.u *Roll higher than him for a star. *Gives you double your amount of coins. *Moves everyone up ten spaces. *Trades orbs for coins. *Has the player deposit five coins into a barrel and they shake it for more coins. *Will take over the orb shop for one turn, giving sales.b *Might help avoid Bowser and Koopa Kid's space.b *Minigame. Koopa Kid Space *Switches everyone's spaces. *Switches the star's location. *Switches everyone's coins. *Switches everyone's orbs. *Removes everyone's orbs. *Replaces any kind of space with a Bowser space. *Person in last place gets 10 coins from the person in first place. *Person in last place gets 25 coins from the person in first place. *Will take over the orb shop for one turn, giving unaffordable "discounts". *Makes you lose 10 coins in an avoidable fashion.u Last Five Turns The person currently in last place at the time will spin to see what events will happen during the last five turns only. There are ten other things that might happen if it's spun on. #Blue and red spaces are double value. #Blue and red spaces are triple value. #20 coins for the player in last place. #10 more spaces for Koopa Kid. #Stars are half price.u #Red spaces become Koopa Kid spaces. #A fourth and fifth Bonus Star.b #Minigames are double value.u #A battle minigame is triggered right away.b #Duels will trigger if two people land on the same space.b Bonus Stars More bonus stars means more unlikeliness in a Mario Party game. File:Battle Star.png|'Battle Star'b: Most coins in battle minigames. File:Coin Star.png|'Coin Star': Most coins. File:Dawn Star.png|'Dawn Star'u: Most stars received in the day. File:Day Star.png|'Day Star'u: Most coins received in the day. File:Donation Star.png|'Donation Star': Most coins donated and given away through orbs. File:Duel Star.png|'Duel Star'b: Most times landed on a duel space. File:Dusk Star.png|'Dusk Star'u: Most stars received in the night. File:Evil Star.png|'Evil Star'b: Most times landed on a duel space. File:Happening Star.png|'Green Star': Most times landed on a green space. File:Lucky Star.png|'Lucky Star': Most times landed on a blue or Donkey Kong space. File:Minigame Star.png|'Minigame Star': Most coins in minigames. File:Mushroom Star.png|'Mushroom Star'b: Most mushrooms used. File:Night Star.png|'Night Star'u: Most coins received in the night. File:Pop Star.png|'Pop Star': Most taunts in a game. File:Retro Star.png|'Retro Star'b: Most coins while playing retro minigames. File:Shopping Star.png|'Shopping Star': Most money spent in orb shops. File:Sleepy Star.png|'Sleepy Star'u: Shortest distance traveled. File:Super Star.png|'Super Star': Most stars. File:Thief Star.png|'Thief Star'u: Stealing more coins from the others. File:Travel Star.png|'Travel Star': Farthest distance traveled. File:Unlucky Star.png|'Unlucky Star': Most times landed on red, Bowser or Koopa Kid spaces. Minigame Mode There's several minigame boards and there's a Minigame Free For All, like usual. Nitro Minigames There will be a total of 75 nitro minigames. *4-Player: 25 *3 vs. 1: 10 *2 vs. 2: 10 *Duel: 12 *Battle: 6 *Bowser: 6 *Donkey Kong: 6 Retro Minigames A new feature in Mario Party 10 will be the retro minigames, minigames from previous Mario Parties. I will only be listing the mini games for Mario Parties 5, 6 and 7. There is a total of 150 retro minigames. *Mario Party 1: 15 *Mario Party 2: 15 *Mario Party 3: 15 *Mario Party 4: 15 *Mario Party 5: 24 *Mario Party 6: 24 *Mario Party 7: 21 *Mario Party 8: 6 *Mario Party 9: 6 *Mario Party DS: 10 4-Player Minigames There will be 50 4-Player Minigames. *Mario Party 5: Chomp Romp *Mario Party 5: Coney Island *Mario Party 5: Dinger Derby *Mario Party 5: Dodge Bomb *Mario Party 5: Fish Upon A Star *Mario Party 5: Ground Pound Down *Mario Party 5: Hotel Goomba *Mario Party 5: Night Fright Light *Mario Party 5: Pop-star Piranhas *Mario Party 5: Pushy Penguins *Mario Party 5: Triple Jump *Mario Party 6: Catch You Letter *Mario Party 6: Circuit Maximus *Mario Party 6: Granite Getaway *Mario Party 6: Lift Leapers *Mario Party 6: Snow Whirled *Mario Party 6: Throw Me a Bone *Mario Party 6: What Goes Up... *Mario Party 7: Fun Run *Mario Party 7: Ghost In The Hall *Mario Party 7: Pokey Pummel *Mario Party 7: Snow Ride *Mario Party 7: Target Tag *Mario Party 7: Track and Yield 3 vs. 1 Minigames There will be 20 3 vs. 1 Minigames. *Mario Party 5: Beam Team *Mario Party 5: Curvy Curbs *Mario Party 5: Heat Stroke *Mario Party 5: Revolving Fire *Mario Party 5: Squared Away *Mario Party 6: Ball Dozers *Mario Party 6: Dust 'Til Dawn *Mario Party 6: Snow Brawl *Mario Party 7: Flashfright 2 vs. 2 Minigames There will be 25 2 vs. 2 Minigames. *Mario Party 5: Bus Buffer *Mario Party 5: Defuse or Lose *Mario Party 5: Handy Helpers *Mario Party 5: Manic Mallets *Mario Party 5: Panic Pinball *Mario Party 6: Clean Team *Mario Party 6: Gondola Glide *Mario Party 6: Jump the Gun *Mario Party 6: Mole It! *Mario Party 6: Rocky Road *Mario Party 7: Buzzstormer *Mario Party 7: Sphere Factor Duel Minigames There will be 25 Duel Minigames. *Mario Party 5: Bound of Music *Mario Party 5: Head Waiter *Mario Party 6: Black Hole Boogie *Mario Party 6: Boo'd Off The Stage *Mario Party 6: Cog Jog *Mario Party 6: Something's A Mist *Mario Party 6: T-Minus Five *Mario Party 7: Apes of Wrath *Mario Party 7: Gimme a Sign *Mario Party 7: Spin Doctor *Mario Party 7: Warp Pipe Dreams Battle Minigames There will be 15 Battle Minigames. *Mario Party 5: Bill Blasters *Mario Party 5: Twist n Shout *Mario Party 6: Control Shtick *Mario Party 6: Insectride *Mario Party 6: Stamp By Me *Mario Party 6: Strawberry Shortfuse *Mario Party 7: Monty's Revenge *Mario Party 7: The Final Countdown Bowser Minigames There will be 10 Bowser Minigames. *Mario Party 6: Pit Boss *Mario Party 7: Funstacle Course! *Mario Party 7: Slot-o-Whirl! *Mario Party 7: Tunnel of Lava! Donkey Kong Minigames There will be 5 Donkey Kong Minigames. *Mario Party 6: Tally Me Banana *Mario Party 7: Bananas Faster *Mario Party 7: Jump Man *Mario Party 7: Peel Out Story Mode The player will go on five boards facing the three Koopa Kids. The boards are much smaller boards then in Party Mode. When a player passes/lands on a Koopa Kid, they will duel them; losing costs them 5 coins while winning costs the Koopa Kid 15 coins. When the Koopa Kid passes/lands on the player, they will duel them; losing costs them 5 coins while winning costs the player 10 coins. There is a VS Space; if there are three Koopa Kids, then this will cause a 1 vs. 3 game. Two will cause a 2 vs. 2 game (with Toad as the player's partner). One causes a duel. When a player loses all their Coins, they are eliminated from the board. The main objective is to eliminate all three of the Koopa Kid's before they eliminate the player. After all five boards, the player faces Bowser in a Bowser minigame to unlock several boards and characters. Deluxe Mode Deluxe Mode features 8-Player Minigames, just like in Mario Party 7. There are a total of twenty minigames, eight being retro. Retro Minigames *Bob-ombic Plague *Bumper to Bumper *Gimme a Brake *Grin and Bar It *Hammer Spammer *Rope a Dope *Shock Absorbers *Unhappy Trails Shop Mode You can shop for the following things. Coins are easy to earn. You can earn them by playing minigames and party mode. Each coin you get in a party mode game will be given to the bank. Shop mode will also include records, sayings, music, figures etc. *'Boards' - 2500 coins *'Brutal' - 3000 coins *'Characters' - 2000 coins *'Day and Night' - 1000 coins *'Deluxe Mode' - 3000 coins *'Figures' - 500 coins *'Last Five Turns' - 1000 coins *'More Bonus Stars' - 1000 coins *'Orbs' - 750 coins (some, not all) *'Party Mode Setups' - 1000 coins *'Records' - 1000 coins *'Retro Boards' - 4000 coins *'Retro Minigames' - 5000 coins *'Sayings' - 250 coins *'Taunts' - 100 coins Option Mode *'Boards' - What board do you want to play on? *'Bonus Stars' - Would you want to get any stars at the end of the game? *'CPU Difficulty' - Do you want to play an easy, medium, hard or brutal CPU? *'Day or Night' - Do you want the game to be played in the day or night? *'Elimination' - Do you want the person in last place to be eliminated every couple turns? *'Last Five Turns' - Want crazy things to happen during the last five turns? *'Minigames' - What should the minigames be? *'Players' - Do you want a 2 player game, 3 player game, 4 player game or 8 player game? *'Retro' - Want to play retro or nitro (current)? *'Skip' - Do you want to skip CPU's turns? *'Taunts' - Oooh, you're lousy! *'Teams' - What should the teams be? *'Turns' - How many turns do you want the game to be? Internet Mode Mario Party 10 needs internet connection for an the "Internet Mode", where you can play a game with 4 people. Category:Webkinz Mania's Fantendo Concepts Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:IOS Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games